This is who i am
by vamp-gurl101 xx
Summary: 'You cant change me I was born this way nothing you do will ever change that' The cullens havent lived in forks since the 1900's so what happens when they return and find two beautiful twins living in their house. But are they who they seem? Please read


This is who I am

**Hey guys check out my new story and let me know what you think, it takes a while to get started in this chapter but stay with it please if you love me you would :P ahaa p.s I don't own the Cullen's or Bella but everything else is mine including the plot so mwhahaha take that s.m :D **

_Summary: 'You cant change me I was born this way nothing you do will ever change that!' Not everything is as it seems in the small town of forks The Cullen's haven't lived there since the 1900's so when the new mysterious Bella moves into the Cullen house, then her so angelic twin shows up then what about when the Cullen's show up to find that their house isn't theirs anymore! Better than it sounds please read! _

"Well here it is, Miss Swan," The real estate agent said while opening the door of my Porsche

"Thank you Mr Wright and please call me Bella," I laughed while getting out of the car, "Now tell me the truth Mr Wright has anybody else lived here in the past 100 years?" I said darkly while staring deep into his eyes, I watched as his pupils dilated and I knew my hypnosis was working.

"Umm there was a family around 60 years ago that lived here called the Cullen's but they have been long gone no one has lived here since, but now you are." I smiled and saw one single bead of sweat run down his face and slide down his neck my eyes followed it and I saw his pulse speed up under his skin I licked my lips and looked back up into Mr Wrights eyes

"Thank you Mr Wright you have been excellent you may leave now and please don't come back I would hate for," I glanced quickly at his neck and back up to his eyes, "anything unfortunate to happen to you." Mr Wright gulped loudly; I felt a small smirk grace my lips.

"Good boy, now leave." I said darkly, Mr Wright nodded once and practically ran to his car but before he got in I added, "Oh and Mr Wright forget we ever had this conversation." With that he got into his car and drove off at full speed out of the forest gravel road. I looked around and my surroundings and smiled. I had just moved to the depressing town of forks my so angelic twin sister, would be joining me as soon as she comes back from somewhere I have no clue where she goes these days. The house I had just brought was beautiful it was three stories and was very open made from glass and wood but surrounded by forest so I would have a hell of a lot of privacy, a good job to because well you don't wanna know just yet. I laughed to myself and started to walk up to the house, I already had a key to the house but I could sense that there was another one under the plant pot, so I used that one instead. The amount of spiders that came crawling out of their own personal darkness was amazing so many creatures locked in darkness yet their happy, I know the feeling.

I unlocked the door and took a step inside, who ever these Cullen's were knew how to decorate that's for sure but it was a little to light for my liking if I'm being honest all of the furniture was covered in the plastic sheets so that's my first job I guess I thought to myself, I sorted out the whole of downstairs, turns out that I wouldn't have to get any new sofas or anything for downstairs in the living room, the dining room was just as perfect same with the kitchen, the only thing that I need to change was the colors of the walls because I have enough with the whole white, pure and angelic shit . So with my mind I made the walls black with some gothic purple patterns here and there on the walls there were melted candles and not forgetting my very gothic chandelier which I think should go in the living room but I did change I few things with the sofa so the that whole house actually looks cool. Wow if I do say so my self downstairs looks fucking hot, oh my days my twin is going to have a fucking fit when she sees the house LOL.

One level down only two more to go, oh I know I can make the attic as my bedroom so I have a whole floor to myself then I shall call dibs on the best bedrooms on the second floor, I started to make my way up the stair case which was white um no surprise there was 5 rooms 4 of which had on suits on the second floor I took the study room and one other room that had a sofa and a flat screen TV plus a load of books and cd's all along the wall, okay so twinny can have the other 3 rooms and maybe this one as well if I'm feeling nice or maybe I know I can make this into a work out room, yes mate I like the sound of that. Before I knew it the second floor was all done Goth style you gotta love a bit of Goth I made my new study room like the one on LA ink that Kat Von D has **A/N I love her she's awesome **

Finally my bedroom I was surprised to see that my mind had already created the whole room in my head and projected it onto the room and I must say I couldn't have done a better job even if I wanted to, the room had black wood floor boards, one deep purple feature wall and one black feature wall one wall was a dirty cream color so I could put all my posters on the and the other wall had my walk in wardrobe and on suit next to it, melted candles were all around and I had another black crystal chandelier in my room, my room was fit.

I finally decided that I was done with the house and decided to take and shower and get ready to go out and find some tasty I mean hunky guys I mean you cant start a new town and not check out the meat in the area right. I turned on some tunes making sure that Nickleback Just to get high blasted at full pelt spread all around the house, I let the water fall down on my cold, pale skin, I had skin any girl would die for it looked soft but it was as hard as a diamond it could spilt a bullet in two, I had a body that a model would die for I'm a size six but with curves in the right places, pitch black straight hair that went to the middle of my back long legs and an ass that make the boys pass out, I guess there a few good parts of being what I am. I got out of the shower and wiped some of the steam of the mirror so I could see the girl in the mirror that was looking straight at me. I am beautiful but looks can be deceiving I have 4 facial piercings my lip, septum, eyebrow and tongue but that doesn't take any of the beauty out of my face some would ay my kind are even more beautiful than vampires. I have full pouty lips and my eyes well they say the eyes are the windows to the soul right well mine aren't I literally have no soul that went millions of years ago, yeah that's right im a million and three years old what you gonna do about it huh. Anyway my eyes are the darkest shade of brown ever, almost black and coated in a layer of thick eyelashes.

But the one thing that gives me away for what I am is the fact that I have demon tattoos wings on my back, but these aren't normal tattoos these are real wings when I'm on earth my wings get converted into ink on my skin it's the same or the good kinds as well. I wrapped a towel around my chest and made my way to my closet to pick out the outfit of the day, I picked out my living dead souls black skinny jeans with white hand prints on the ass pockets, for the top my Tripp NYC Mad Max Corset Top, I added a sliver studded belt that hung loosely on my left side I wore my black lace high heels, accessory wise I had a black netted arm warmer and my sliver pentacle necklace. Once I was done with my outfit, which looked fucking hot if you ask me, I came out of my closet and mover over to the vanity table to do my makeup I did my eyes with black eye shadow making my eyes look impossibly darker then with my liquid black liner I did some patterns coming of my eyes and colored my lips in a deep red lipstick I looked hot. I messed up my hair a bit before going to find my phone. I have no clue how long I was looking for I guess it must still be at home, anyways I'll just get a new one in town later on I laid down on my bed it was only 12o'clock so I turned the volume up even more for If today was your last day, I closed my eyes and just let the music take over. And I got lost in my thoughts, I hate what I am, I'm a demon and my father is Lucifer believe it or not my mother you stupid whore claimed that she was raped by my dad but that is just a fucking lie she practically raped my father, my mother is called Aphrodite ah the slut of the gods my mum left me and took my sister with her to 'heaven' because she had the blonde hair blue eye look I however was left in hell with my dad not that I minded it was fun sometimes. While I'm a demon my sister is an angel. I was It must have been about 20 minutes before I felt the air shift around me and then there was another present in my room,

"Don't you ever fucking knock," I hissed, the present person giggled. My fucking sister has arrived.

"Why Bella that's no way to treat your sister," Her voice echoed around the round and I felt her sit next to me on MY FUCKING BED ASWELL! "I must say Bella I do love what you've done to your room this is definitely taking Goth to the next level,"

My eyes napped open and I sat up and stood in front of my sister in less than a second, she was still the same never changing, she was shorter than me but not by much, she was just as skinny as me we would have looked exactly alike apart from the fact she had a natural bleach blonde highlighted hair that fell in natural wave to just above her ass crack, she had shocking blue eyes lined with black lashes like me, she was wearing bleached jeans with a flowing white strappy top and white knee high boots, she was totally going for the angelic look, not to self try not to gag. My sister like I had her wings tattooed on her back hers with angel wings of course beautiful to see, but mine were dangerous and seductive

"Look Nina, if you don't fucking like my room, then get out of this house because I can prove to you that every single room in this house is the same, including yours so stop with the brat stuff!" I hissed I was getting pissed of now, I don't even know why my dad made me come to earth, especially to live with her now I have to put up with her for a few years. Nina looked shocked at my little out burst but she still kept her calm look but I could see that she was scared shitless, angels are always scared of demons because of our power, angels can only do good and twats like my sister don't get any training to fight because they are peaceful and hate war. Yeah peaceful my ass, anyways demons get training as soon as they are 7 years old, we get to the age of 17 and stop aging. That's why me and Nina are over a million years old.

"Bella, look I didn't want to be here either do you know what its like having a demon as a sister, its not good okay, I'm one of the outcasts in heaven mother sent me here so we could bond and call and truce between our parents an-" I cut her off I was well and truly pissed now the air started turning very cold and the wind was picking up inside my room,

"That fucking scheming bitch, that's why she sent you here so that we could do her fucking dirty work because she's to fucking lazy and to busy shagging another person to fucking to it herself I fucking hate her!" I yelled, Nina looked mad like a kitten it was quite funny really.

"Don't say that about our mother she's a pure and beautiful woman," Nina whispered standing up, oh I'm scared now someone help me before she drowns me with love.

"Pure and beautiful my ass, I can say whatever I want about her and you cant do shit because your Nina the pure angel, but I see past that Nina your just like our so called mother, get out my room please your rooms are on the second floor." Nina looked down and started walking out my room, "Oh Nina don't bother trying to redecorate, you can for your rooms but not anywhere else," she gave a sad smile and disappeared through the floor boards. Well that could have gone better that's for sure. I can't believe my so called mother is that lazy and that much of a selfish bitch she's using her own daughters oh sorry daughter. My rambling was cut of when I heard Nina yell, "Bella why on earth are there 7 people in your house!"

That got my attention I zoomed out of my house and whizzed downstairs to where I was met with 7 quiet beautiful undeads, my eyes widened and I hissed under my breath, "Vampires," Nina gasped and started shaking her head. All of the vampire snapped their eyes to me and the male one with blonde hair started hissing, "How the hell did you know that?" I raised my eyebrow and I felt my wings itching to burst out of my skin, "That's my own business, now what are you doing in my house?" I hissed. Suddenly I was pinned up against the wall and the blonde had me pinned up by my throat, The other members looked shocked I however remained unfazed, in fact I started laughing darkly.

"NO YOU HAVE TO GET HIM OF HER, SHE'LL KILL HIM IF HE DOESN'T LET GO,!" Nina yelled to the other members,

"Jasper calm down we can just talk about this," The other blonde male vampire said.

"Yeah Jasper let go so we can talk," I said menacingly, The vampire called Jasper hissed and his golden eyes turned pitch black, "I wouldn't think about doing that now if I were you jasper," He looked shocked for a spilt second how had none of the vampires not noticed my lack of heart beat yet, Jasper still refused to let go so I started to rotate my hand,

"NO BELLA DON'T PLEASE DON'T!" Nina yelled, tears were staring to run down her face the other vampire were about to move but I froze their feet's to the floor with a flick of my wrist, there were a load of, "What the," and "HOW DID SHE DO THAT!" and "We have to stop her,"

Jasper saw that his friends were stuck to the floor and growled, "What did you do to them, trust me I will not hesitate to rip your throat out!" I laughed again, it was getting harder to keep my wings inside of me but I managed to do it.

"LET, GO, OF, ME!" I hissed, Jasper smirked and said, "What if I don't?" He was getting cocky, stupid twat.

"You left me no other choice," the ground started shaking and I just laughed at Jasper's shocked face

"BELLA DON'T DO THIS! ITS NOT YOU!" Nina yelled but I just ignored her, I flung jasper of me with my hands, I knew that my eyes were starting to turn full on silver using my hand I made sure that he was levitated of the ground and stayed there . The family of Japer were really hissing and growling now, the ground hook even more and there was a deep hole in the ground that lead straight to the deepest pits of hell. Jasper suddenly looked terrified, I slowly starting loweing him into the hole the screams from everyone were getting louder. I let Jasper fall into the hole.

Then brought him back up and put him down on the sofa, making sure I closed the hole in the process, I unfroze the vampires and they rushed straight over to him to make sure that he was okay, I looked at Nina and she was crying, stupid pussy I slowly made my way over to the sofa and pushed the Vampires out of my way getting hisses in return the Tall blonde vampire was kneeled down infront of Jasper and the little vamp that looked like a pixie was sat next to him with her arms around him, there was a bronze haired one as well crouched down next to the blonde one, the bronze haired one had a look of pain on his face.

"Can I get past please?" The bronze hair one looked at me and gasped, I must admit that I gasped a little myself, he was stunning he really was and I think he thought the same about me I cleared my throat and said, "Do you want me to help your friend?" The pixie hissed and got infront of Jasper defensively. "Chill pixie im going to help him, trust me you don't want to know about what he's seen" it was shocking to say the least the pixie nodded and moved out the way same with the bronze and the blonde.

"Jasper look at me," I knelt in front of him and he looked up at me with a dazed look on his face, "Good now do you want me to take away those things that you saw in the hole?" He nodded and started dry sobbing, wow I have never seen a Vampire like this before. "Okay." I made my voice go really soft and soothing, "Jasper look into my eyes and don't look away until I tell you to then I want you to close your eyes and go to sleep, okay," I watched as his pupils grew small and he nodded, I slowly brought my head closer to his, then I place my forehead on his out of the corner of my eye I saw the pixie stiffen. "Okay Jasper sleep now." With that he fell to sleep, the vampires gave out some shocked gasps. I placed both of my hands on jaspers temples and started searching for the memory that he had seen in hell, when I finally found it I noticed darkness that was radiating right of him, I pulled with all my power that memory out of his head, and there it was in the palm of my hand a glowing black ball.

"Is that a memory?" I heard the blonde vampire ask,

"Yes, this is a memory that no one should see, its from the deepest pits of hell," I whispered

"So is it dangerous and will jasper be okay?" The pixie asked

"Your Jasper will be fine, and yes it is dangerous anything from hell is dangerous." With that I lifted the memory into my head.


End file.
